Resident Evil: Outbreak Horror
by Phoenix Helix
Summary: At last the first chapter of an epic has been added Warning contains lots of violence It is a resi evil fic after all lol


**Resident Evil**

**Outbreak horror**

By Phoenix Helix 

**At long last you'll all think lol he's started the fanfic at last well at least if you reviewed my fanfic "Resident Evil Outbreak Horror Profile Index". Reason why it's taken me a while to write the first part of the fanfic is because of work and stuff it didn't give me time to think of anything so sorry for your wait but finally here we are **

**I own none of the rights to Resident Evil or to any of the monsters with the exception of my own and yours (for more information check out the last chapter of the Profile Index fanfic)**

**I dedicate this fanfic to the following people: Jammer69er, Liquid, Jamie Gartland, kristina-16, Snake15000, Phoenixmaster01, TitansFan18, my sister Rachel, Lost and Torn and Voshad Xgathic. Thanks for giving me your characters for the fanfic I shall use them well as for everyone else who gave in their character but didn't make the cut i'm REALLY sorry I didn't make you a main character, reason is because I cant write a story for EVERY character that's why ive limited it to ten. I may use them for sub characters though so there's hope for you yet. I'd like to dedicate this fic to all the writers whom I've befriended you're all great guys!!! **

**Well here we go we once again enter the world of Survival Horror that is Resident Evil I do hope you all read and review **

**PROLOGUE: Can you survive the horror?**

Do you all remember the incident? The incident that plagued the once peaceful American Midwestern town called Raccoon City?

In the beginning Bizarre Murder cases had occurred in the outskirts of this town, the victims apparently eaten….

To counter this the Raccoon City police department's S.T.A.R.S unit went to investigate this but what they discovered would baffle anyone's belief in reality. Mutant monsters running amok in an abandoned mansion which when closely searched turned out to be a laboratory for viral research for the corporate enterprise Umbrella INC.

The T-Virus had been leaked throughout this mansion turning the scientists and other inhabitants into flesh hungry zombies and monsters...

Having collected enough evidence; the S.T.A.R.S members escaped the nightmare just as the mansion went up in flames…

The remaining members of S.T.A.R.S hoped that the nightmare had ended for good…. they were sadly mistaken…

Two months later… 

The same groans that haunted the mansion now haunted the streets of Raccoon City, the T-virus had somehow leaked into the town. The townsfolk would witness the horror that they had refused to believe in from the S.T.A.R.S members' reports: The dead rising to feed upon the flesh of the living, mutant beasts attacking and spreading the virus, the nightmare would continue until the U.S Army completely obliterated Raccoon City with nuclear fire power…

That was two years ago…

And this is now…

RESIDENT EVIL OUTBREAK HORROR Chapter One: The new nightmare: CHRIS 

October 9th

"Another Strongbow?" The barmaid asked Chris with a smile as she cleaned up behind the bar. "Yeah sure love." The teen replied finishing his drink while getting out his wallet from his pocket, he'd had a hard day at work and so a few drinks afterward was something he looked forward to. Chris sighed with a little enthusiasm as he handed over a five-pound note and receiving the drink; observing one of the locals preparing to perform on the karaoke. "Let me guess…Bohemian Rhapsody…", "As always" the barmaid finished Chris' sentence with a light laugh and a roll of her deep green eyes. They had gotten very good at finishing each other's sentences.

The local had only finished singing which was followed with a mixture of boos and cheers when a panicked middle aged man covered in wounds with his hand on a severely bloodied chest wound came staggering in before falling to his knees then to the floor.

"Jennifer call an ambulance!" the landlord shouted as he rushed towards the fallen man only to find he was already dead… "Oh god…" Chris managed to whisper as his attention was gazed on the mangled body, as was everyone else's, but just as the barmaid headed into the back the middle aged man reared up and attacked the landlord, biting him a few times on his right arm drawing blood; the other people all stunned out of fright; If Chris didn't do something nobody would, he rushed over, grabbed the man and threw him aside to help the Landlord.

"He was fuckin dead!!!" The Landlord screamed in agony his arm covered in bite wounds. As Chris tried to calm the man down; the middle-aged man rose up from the floor and began to make a groan as he seemingly dragged his feet. "Stay back!" the teen shouted at the staggering 'zombie' while shielding the landlord who was trying his best to stop the wounds on his arms from bleeding to no avail. The 'zombie' ignored Chris' demands and carried on staggering towards him, leaving the teen no choice but to grab the 'zombie' by the collar and force him outside. The 'zombie' attempted to bite its assailant with no success. Finally getting the zombie outside, Chris threw the aggressive creature to the ground. "Get lost you sick freak!!!" the teen thundered while drawing in heavy breaths as his body flowed with adrenaline. Hearing several groans in the distance caused Chris to shudder with fear as he noticed there were around twenty zombies beginning to stagger towards him "Oh…shit…" the teen managed to mutter while slowly backing into the pub; he then closed the doors and locked the latch, he then managed to walk slowly back towards where the landlord was wrapping his arm up with his shirt. "What the fuck is happening!? The landlord winced while clamping his bitten arm. "Uhhh we've got problems…" the teen muttered with his eyes wide open; moments later both Chris' and the landlord's attention was directed at the front door resulting from an array of crashing and groaning sounds.

"Is there another way out?" Chris muttered to the landlord who was rushing to behind the bar "Yeah out back everyone else's out" the landlord replied as he grabbed hold of the Remington shotgun from above the mature beverages and begun loading it with shells from a nearby shelf. "30 shots" The landlord sighed "That's all we've got…hope there's not too many of them out…" his sentence was cut short with the screams of the others that had only just taken off, Chris rushed into the back and looked out the door in the kitchen to the outside to find ten more zombies feasting on three new victims including the barmaid while the remaining survivors scrambled into the night. All of a sudden Chris felt himself being pushed against the sink as a zombiefied middle-aged woman attempted to feast upon him. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME!!!" Chris screamed as he managed to break free from her undead grip. The teen thinking fast grabbed hold of a nearby empty bottle and smashed it over the zombie woman's head causing her to fall back on the floor seemingly dead. Relieved that he wasn't bitten Chris quickly closed the door and bolted it, before heading back through to the barroom.

"What was that all about?" The landlord shakily asked. "There's more of them" Chris replied with a hint of fear in his tone of voice as he grabbed a hold of a few bottles of brandy from the bar. "We've gotta get out of here, we've gotta get out or we're dead…"

One of the windows in the bar suddenly smashed and two zombies came tumbling through. The landlord quickly took aim with his shotgun and fired a shot hitting them both square in the chest and causing them to fall back. "Uhhh…" The landlord managed to spill out, shaken at the fact that he'd just shot two familiar faces who two weeks ago were barred for rioting. "Got any ideas how?" The landlord asked. "Got the keys to your car?" Chris replied boldly as he started ripping large shreds off a coat that one of the others had left behind. The landlord frowned as he walked over, gun in hand to where the teen was now stuffing the brandy bottles with the shreds and making Molotov Cocktails. The landlord knew what the teen was planning but wanted to hear it come from him personally. "Yeah…but" "Then get ready to run to your car it's the only hope we've got to count on." With this sentiment the landlord had no choice but to admit the teen had brought up a two way choice to make: Either stay in the pub and await the zombie horde and face inevitable demise, or take a chance to get to the car and get away from it all...or die trying…

"Fuck it lets take a chance!" the landlord growled with a hint of optimism in his voice. Chris nodded before grabbing hold of an open bottle of whisky and pouring the contents onto the blood stained bandages of his compatriot earning a growl of pain from him. "Should stop it going bad" Chris stated in an 'matter of fact' voice as he loaded the Molotov Cocktails into a nearby backpack, hunched it onto his back and from the back of the bar picked up a cricket bat that the landlord used to 'deal' with troublesome customers. The teen headed to the kitchen's back door, picked up a nearby kitchen knife then braced for the horde that was most likely to be waiting for them on the outside while the landlord cocked the shotgun ready to unload a few shells on the unwelcome undead patrons.

With a deep breath the teen unbolted the door and as he did so the zombie horde instantly began pushing through only to be blasted back with two shotgun blasts. With the coast clear for now the duo rushed over to the Ford as The landlord frantically grabbed hold of his keys and opened the lock, just managing to get in the car before an unnoticed zombie had the chance to grab him and tuck in. Chris threw the bag pack into the back seat before sliding into the passenger seat and slamming the door. With the two in the car, the engine came to life as the landlord twisted the ignition key, within moments the car was in motion and had already run over a zombie still feasting on the dead barmaid.

"This is one hell of a day…" The landlord muttered while trying to calm down from the close call. "Tell me bout it" Chris replied taking a few deep breaths as the car raced down the road past the pub and away from the zombies. "Look at how bad things are with those things about…" the teen gasped as he saw more of the undead try to come after them with little success yet many others were not so lucky. There were at least three zombies feasting on another poor victim who must have tripped up and was unable to escape in time. "Lets just hope we find someone that's still alive…" The shaken teen lamented as the landlord nodded still wincing about the pain in his arm where the bite marks had been laid…

**Well finally we have chapter one this fic will be written in scenarios in other words one chapter will be Chris's scenario, the next chapter about Kristina's scenario and so forth. then when the first 10 chapters have been written it will start all over. The fic has been designed so that you the readers have a variety of characters to read about as they wander around the Outbreak Horrors of the UK Resident Evil Read and review!!!**


End file.
